Don't Call Me Princess
by caza812
Summary: A new girl shows up on the res with more secrets than they have. Can they find out what she's doing there and what she is doing alone. What will Paul do when he imprints on this mysterious stranger.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

I strolled out of the forest and headed home detouring along the beach. I had just spent the last six hours running in circles and my god once you have done a couple of laps around the res the boredom and irritation starts to sink in, I always felt the world spinning when I got off patrol and today was no different. I walked slowly along the beach not in any hurry I really didn't have anything waiting for me, my pack brothers are the only people I tolerate and socialise with anymore.

I should probably take this walk to introduce myself, Paul Meraz is the name and I am a member of the La Push Protectors AKA Sam's gang that's what we are called by outsiders, people who are not in on the secret. What is the secret you may ask, for me to tell you that I have to take you back three years when Sam Uley disappeared. It is quite a simple tale really one day Sam was there and the next he was gone no-one really noticed at first apart from his girlfriend at the time, after two months missing and two months searching for him he suddenly reappeared in La Push. Although he was the same guy he looked totally different and so the rumour mill began mostly it was gossip and speculation about whether or not he was on drugs and I honestly must say that I believed he was.

A few weeks after being back Sam dropped his girlfriend of four years and immediately started dating her cousin; even to me that was harsh but of course I didn't know what was really happening back then not like I do now. It was around a year after Sam got back when things started to get weird, first Jared my best friend since we were in diapers one day just stopped talking to me or ignoring me when I tried to talk to him, next thing I know he is hanging out with Sam. I have always had a bad temper but when Jared switched sides so to speak my anger hit an all-time high it wasn't just anger anymore it was a burning rage and the bitterness of betrayal. Two months I sat around watching my best friend follow Sam around like a fucking puppy dog and the more I watched the angrier I became until one Wednesday I just exploded.

The pain was indescribable it felt like every bone in your body was being snapped all at once and filled with acid thankfully however it didn't last long before I was flat on forest floor panting. When the pain had dissipated I opened my eyes to see clarity like I had never seen before, I could see and hear and smell for miles it was incredible that was until I went to stand up and found I had four legs that were awfully hairy. I was thankful that Sam and Jared were there to explain what was going on and why it happened in the first place, it also made me regret the things I had said and thought about the two of them. To be honest I am just grateful to have my friend back.

A scent reached my nose it was unlike anything I had ever smelt before it was lily's and roses and the ripest of strawberries with just a drizzly of chocolate, It was breath taking and oh so yum. But there was something more about it, a glanced around the beach trying to find the source. The only other person on the beach was a teenage girl most likely around seventeen she was sitting on her legs staring out of the ocean, even though she was far away I could still tell she was crying I couldn't smell it or see it but I just knew. I was hit by a need to protect her and keep her safe I had no idea why but seeing her crying had me vibrating in anger, I don't think it was the fact that she was crying I think it was more the fact that someone had upset her. I could feel someone approaching me from behind but I could look away from her it may have been the way she looked just so damn small or the way my emotions were contradicting my head, I was the last person to ever feel anything I had my beliefs and they are that feelings make you weak and when your weak the enemy can strike. Jared appeared at my side frowning as he looked at my shaking form I hadn't realized just how close I was to phasing and in public none the less, He put his hand on my shoulder trying to get my attention but I just couldn't look away from the girl. Jared's followed mine until he too was staring at the small women, the gasp that escaped his mouth was one of shock and awe never has two pack members ever felt so connected as they did to her. I was the first one to pull away and nudge Jared bring him out of his stupor.

"I think we need to go talk to Sam." Jared said before heading towards the little fairy-tale like cottage on the edge of the woods. I just nodded and followed after him I didn't really have any idea what I was doing god knows I could be walking the plank and still have no clue right now.

"Sam!" Jared yelled walking into the yard behind the cottage; Sam flew out the door checking around quickly for danger or something that would explain the boys yelling for him, when he found nothing he looked to Jared and I raising an eyebrow. How did he do that, he didn't even need to say anything before we were spilling our guts to the alpha, I could see on his face that this was the last thing he expected to be coming out of my mouth and I was a little shocked as well. Since when am I ever like this?


	2. Chapter 2

So here we were standing in Sam's backyard describing how it felt to see this girl, I mean we didn't even see her face and both Jared and I would be willing to take a bullet for her. Sam started smiling at us like he knew exactly why we were dealing with this dilemma and if Sam knew then we did too on account of the whole mind melding thing we have going on when we phase.

"Isn't it obvious?" Sam asked, clearly it was a rhetorical question but both Jared and I shook our heads.

"She's most likely going to be an imprint. Jared you feel about her the same way you feel about Emily." He said it like it was so damn obvious. I didn't really want to open my mouth again until I worked out what he was trying to say, so Sam says she will most likely be an imprint and then it clicked I was the only wolf that was yet to imprint so that would mean.

"No!" I exclaimed there is no way that I was going to imprint not ever. I could see Sam grinning at me as all the pieces fall into place.

I did the one thing I was good at, I ran. I made it all the way to Canada before I could think clearly enough to work out a plan but when I did it was so blatantly obvious that I instantly felt like a fool. All I had to do was not look into her eyes, I never look into her eyes I never imprint, I never imprint and I never have to give up my man whore ways it was the perfect plan. Or so I thought until I crossed her scent in the forest on the way back into La Push, _what the hell was someone doing so deep in the woods_. I could feel my stomach churning at the numerous possibilities of what could happen to her, whether I wanted to or not I could feel my body moving through the trees tracking the scent. The forest was getting less dense making it impossible for me to carry on in wolf form, I phased back and the draw towards the girl lessened _huh, _I thought _that's interesting now_. Though the draw had lessened there was still a pull to her which is what had my legs moving in that direction once again, when the trail made a sudden right my stomach clenchedI knew where this led. My brisk walk turned into a full out sprint as I headed towards the largest cliff lining the La Push shore, it was at least a twenty storey drop straight down into the choppy ocean. Even if you did survive a fall like that there is no way you would make it out of the water alive, the current was far too strong and would bash your body against the rocks within seconds. I ran right to the cliffs edge, she wasn't up here _oh god please tell me she didn't jump_. The way her scent clung to the first few feet down the cliff led me to believe she had gone over, _how was I the one to end up with the Looney tunes imprint_,_ seriously what had I ever done to the gods for them to punish me like this._

That was where Sam found me hours later just standing on the edge looking down with wide eyes, I didn't even register that there was someone coming up behind me until I felt his hand on my shoulder. "She jumped." Was all I could manage to say, I had failed at my duty as a protector hell all of us failed. We are meant to protect everyone all of them not just from leeches but anything that comes our way. There is a quote that I once read it said: You can not run away from a weakness you must fight it out or perish and if that be so why not now and where you stand. (Robert Louis Stevenson). I felt like that was written just for me because that is exactly what I did, I ran all the way to fucking Canada.

"Come on man let's get you home." Sam said gently trying to steer me away from the sea, I blindly followed him trusting that he would lead me home. We were taking a short cut across first beach when I smelt her, it wasn't an old trial in was fresh as in minutes old. My head snapped up and eyes searched up and down the beach until my they landed on her, she was in the same position as the day before and I just watched her. She was crying today but she had an aura of sadness around her that made me just want to wrap her in my arms and lend her comfort until I could make a smile appear on her face. Sam obviously felt my shoulders tense and my back straighten because he too looked up "Wow. I see what you mean now, about the pull. It isn't this strong towards Kim." Sam admitted mentally comparing this feeling to the one he feels for Kim – Jared's imprint.

He shook his head almost like he was admitting defeat "I'll have to discuss this with the elders? But in the meantime you might as well go meet her." He said shoving me in her direction, I tripped with the hard push Sam gave me and ended up face down in the sand before I knew what hit me. The sound of me collapsing into a giant heap on the ground must have drew her attention because when I looked and glanced at her on instinct I knew I was a goner. She was without a doubt the most gorgeous women I have ever seen and that wasn't just the imprint talking because I could hear the intake of breath from Sam.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Previously: She was without a doubt the most gorgeous women I have ever seen and that wasn't just the imprint talking because I could hear the intake of breath from Sam.

"Holy Shit." Was the only thing that would come out of my mouth. I realized I was still lying in the sand for the first time since I was a kid my cheeks turned red in embarrassment unfortunately even with skin as dark as mine the blush was still recognizable. Sam snickered as I hoisted myself up from the ground, I glared at him which was enough to turn his snickering into loud laughter I wanted nothing more than to bury my alphas head in the sand that was until a light almost delicate giggle joined in. Her laughter was like a song it was peaceful you just wanted to stick it on repeat and listen to it all day long, I hadn't even noticed that a smile had spread its way across my lips.

"Go talk to her." Sam insisted nudging me gently this time in her direction, I wanted to talk to her but I had no idea what to say without making an absolute fool out of myself.

"What do I say?" I muttered, Sam chuckled again before shrugging and walking off towards his place great and there goes my wing man. I watched him walk away until he was out of sight then turned back to this mysterious girl I wanted to know her name I wanted to be able to call her something other than 'the girl'. I hesitated for another minute before pulling on my big boy pants and going to talk to her, I had never had any trouble talking to women or talking them in to things but she was different. She was the only person on god's green earth that could make me nervous, I felt like I was thirteen again almost pissing my pants thinking about chatting up a girl.

I had almost reached her when she looked up, it was like I imprinted on her all over again but when she smiled at me with her perfect lips and her bright white teeth it felt like my heart was going to beat out of my chest. WOW I am one lucky fucker I thought as I returned her smile before sitting beside her leaving a gap between us, I was trying to ensure that I didn't run her off before I had a chance to even get her name.

One deep breath later I took the plunge "Um.. Hi I'm Paul" smooth Paul really smooth, she's definitely going to fall in your lap now you stuttering moron. I wonder what the definition of crazy is because I sure as hell was walking the line right now, I felt a warm tingling start at my hand and creep up my arm as she shakes my offered hand. I can't remember put my hand out but I was thankful I did.

"Isabella. But I go by just Bella" she replied as she shook my hand what surprised me the most about her was the heavy accent in her voice. Her accent and the way she said her name had my dick jumping in my pants, thankfully I was sitting and it was easy to hide because I never wanted her to stop talking. I wanted my name to fall off her lips I wanted to see how it sounded I wanted to know what language she spoke or where she came from, I wanted to know it all.

I cleared my throat roughly trying to get rid of any evidence of my arousal before I spoke "Where are you from Bella?" I asked.

She smiled at me and replied "Denmark. But I've decided to come to America for a while. What about you Paul? Are you from around here?" I almost came in my pants like a teenage boy just from hearing her say my name oh god this is so embarrassing I hope the boys don't see this the next time I phase. As soon as I had finished that thought I heard a howl sound signalling that a new wolf had just joined the pack which also meant that it was all hands on deck, I knew better than to disobey my alpha so I had to say good bye to Bella. "Ah.. Bella I've got to go. I'm sorry." I said whilst rising to my feet, the howl had dissipated the problem I had earlier which I am grateful for. I watched as Isabella's face dropped so I quickly added "But maybe we could meet here tomorrow at the same time?" Hopefulness was very evident in my voice and the relief I felt when she agreed was palpable, walking away from her was the hardest thing I had to do in a very long time. I looked over my shoulder and waved at her before disappearing into the forest, knowing that she watched my walk all the way across the beach left this feeling in my stomach and a shiver roll down my spine. Once I was out of sight I dropped my pants and phased on the spot the panicked thoughts of a new wolf hit me immediately it was Quil the third, grandson of the hardest screw that has ever been on the council. Trust me when I say you should never cross Old man Quil that man was meaner than the Russian Mob I could take him down in one swipe of my claw but even knowing that the man still made me want to shit myself. His grandson however was an entirely different story he was more of a perverted school boy than anything else, he was the joker of his group but he was also the dumbest. After the three hours it took us to calm Quil down enough for him to return to two legs I was exhausted and hungry so damn hungry, when things like this happen we usual head to Sam's house and have a feed. Emily Sam's imprint was an amazing cook I try to score at least one meal a week off of her, I wonder if Bella can cook I hope so god if she could I would without a doubt have the perfect imprint. We were passing the beach and I instinctually checked it for Bella, I could see her a part way along in the same spot I left her hours ago.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam came up behind me, patted me on the shoulder "Go ask her if she wants to join us for dinner." I nodded already striding towards her a smile crossing my face at just at the thought of talking to her again, "Hey" I whispered from just behind her. She spun around with a gasp but smiled when she saw it was me the feeling that came over me was one of pure joy, it was a warmth that filled my body and had enough shivering in delight. I could tell that she was beginning to feel the effects of the imprint as well. "Hey, I thought we were going to meet tomorrow?" I grinned in response.

"Yea but I finished what I needed to do. Me and my friends are going to grab something to eat."

She smiled at me but it suddenly dropped when she replied "I would love to but I ah... Don't really have the money for it."I could easily understand her embarrassment over telling someone that you were not very well off, I feel it often in my life.

"Don't worry about it we are just going to one of my friends places." I replied trying to put her at ease.

"Ok I guess I could come, if that's ok with your friend." I could tell she was hesitant about joining us.

"He was the one to suggest I invite you over" I smiled at her before standing and offering her my hand. The same feeling over came me as our skin touched, I was lost in her touch so when she used me hand to pull herself up I almost full on her thankfully I regained my balance before that could happen. Once she was on her feet I took a step back out of surprise my eyes glued to her slightly rounded stomach 》Oh god my imprint is pregnant to another guy, where the hell was this guy《 . Bella had her head down and I could smell a tinge of saltiness in the air. I felt like shit I had just made my imprint cry I think I would have to be the only soul mate in history to make their imprint cry.

"I'm sorry Bella it was just a bit of a shock. I didn't realise." I rubbed her shoulder, the last thing I expected was for her to walk straight into my arms. It was like nothing I had ever felt before we completeness and peace of having your imprint in your arms, I wanted to stand there and hold her forever but my protectiveness finally overwhelmed my own selfish needs. "come on lets get you off your feet" I said taking her hand and leading her in the direction of Sam's place.

Bella giggled quietly I smiled at the breath taking sound but I quirked my eyebrow at her silently asking her what was so funny.

"You are going to make a great father one day." her smile faded a little at that was she thinking about the father of her baby.

Before I could make a decision to ask the question I found it pouring out of my mouth, " where is the father of your baby?" She stumbled at the question "you don't have to answer that you" I added quickly not wanting to put her on the spot or make her uncomfortable.

She shook her head "No it's ok, he ahh... Really isn't in the picture." The fact that this guy wasn't in the picture made me very happy but the fact that he left her to deal with having his child alone made me shake with anger, I could tell that there was a lot to it that she wasn't telling me but I promised myself that I wasn't going push her for more info. I would wait patiently for her to open up to me I just hoped it wouldn't take to long, now that I have found her I really just wanted to start our life together, if you had asked me a couple of days ago how I felt about imprinting I would have sworn up and down that I never would and if I did then I would fight it until my last breath. Now however I was excited about the prospect of the possibilities that were waiting for me. We had just entered the back yard as Jared was coming out of the house he waved us over, I could tell from here that he was anxious to eat but I didn't pick up the pace screw that bastard he could wait.

"That's Jared he has been my best friend since we were in nappies you will meet him in a minute along with his girlfriend Kim."

She nodded in understanding I could tell she was starting to get nervous the closer we got, I rubbed my thumb over the back of her hand trying to calmer. By the time we made it up the stairs to the back door the tension had left her shoulders, I opened the door and guided her inside with my hand on her lower back I could hear the other imprints in the kitchen discussing what they think Bella is like. The guys were shouting at the football game it was loud enough that even Bella could hear it, I guided her into the kitchen first because I knew if I didn't Emily Sam's imprint would have my ass and that is never something you want. Being Sam's imprint she had a power over him that could allow her to dish out a harsh punishment, don't get me wrong she is a very caring person an eternal mother if you like. When we turned the corner Emily squealed a little and headed towards Bella pulling her into a warm hug I saw Bella hesitate before wrapping her arms around Emily and hugging her back, I could smell a hint of her tears and that made me wonder why what kind of life she had before she came here.

"This is Emily and that over there is Kim. Emily is Sam's fiancè and Kim is Jared's girlfriend." I introduced gesturing to each of them in turn.

"I'm so happy to meet you Bella." Emily said still holding her hand.

"Emily stop hogging her I want a hug to." Kim said coming towards us as well wrapping Bella up in a hug.

I smiled at the fact that the girls have welcomed Bella in so easily and it warmed my heart, "It's a pleasure to meet you both as well." she replied her accent coming out strong, that accent of hers was going to be my undoing when she spoke it sounded like pure sex. I had to distract myself before I laid her down on the kitchen bench, " Come on I'll introduce you to Sam and Jared" I said taking her hand again and leading her towards the lounge room where the boys had fallen silent to eavesdrop on the girls introduction.

Sam stood when we walked in he was slouched down slightly in an attempt to look less threatening to her.

" Hi Bella I'm Sam, welcome to our home. Your welcome here any time." she smiled at him shyly.

"Thank you Sam that is very kind of you." she said shaking his hand.

" oh holy mother of god." I heard Jared and Quil whisper simultaneously and stare wide eyed at my imprint, Jared may be imprinted but even he could appreciate the sexiness that was my imprint, Quil on the other hand I would have to watch he was a little horndog.

"This is Jared and Quil." I said sitting her down before taking my seat next to her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

We had been sitting and talking for about ten minutes when Bella stood up saying she was going to see if she could help the girls, I was feeling slightly giddymthat she seemed to be fitting in so well. As soon as she was out of room the boys all turned and looked at me "What?" I asked deffensively. Sam gave me the look that practaclly demanded that I spill everything and there is no way that they didn't notice that my imprint was pregnant. "Ok, ok she's from Denmark, she just moved here, she's pregnant obviously and the fathers not in the picture. That's all I really know about her."

"Come on dude, you've got to give us more than that." Sam said, he was never really the one to stick his nose into someone elses business but for some reason he was extremely interested in my life.

"I don't know anything else I swear."

"Well I've got to say Paul you got one hell of an imprint." Jared added with Quil nodding vigorously beside him.

"Anyway when are you goinb to tell her about us? I think maybe we should have a bonfire this weekend and you should tell her after the legends are told." Sam said completely ignoring Jared. Oh god I had to tell her about turning into a giant dog and I have no idea how she would take it, I hope she doesn't run I don't know if I could live through that.

I was lost in thought for sometime until Emily called us for dinner, we all barreled our way to the table Emily cleared her throat and gave us the look that clearly said imprints eat first and get your grubby hands off the food.

Emily grabbed her portion followed by Kim but when Bella didn't take her turn we all turned and looked at her, she blushed a beautiful shade of pink "What?" Asked embarrassed at being stared at..

"Grab what you want because if we go first there won't be any left for anyone" I explained picking up her plate and filling it making sure there was enough for both her and the baby.

"Thankyou." She replied smiling at me, I of course couldn't help but smile back before loading my own plate up to the brim and digging in. It was a wolf thing, the uncontrolable hunger. I had almost cleaned my plate off when I felt Bella's eyes on me when I looked up I could see her huge brown eyes staring at my plate before flicking up to my face, her fork was poised halfway to her mouth. It was comical to say the least but I could understand the look, for someone who had never seen us eat it was deffinately a sight.

Bella just smiled and went back to eating, I really would be furious that I imprinted if she wasn't so damn perfect.

"So Bella what are you planning on doing around here?" Emily asked as she stood to clean off the table, Bella went to follow but I put a hand on her shoulder to keep her in her seat.

" I've got it" I said piling all the plates up and disappearing into the kitchen, I kept an ear out to see how she would answer Emily's question.

"Well I'm looking for a job at the moment. There is alot of stuff I need to get for this little one." I could just imagine seeing her stroking her slightly swallen belly lovingly, the more I thought about it the more I wanted to be the one holding her a rubbing the growing child inside her. I never real desired to be a father but now that I have found my imprint I felt like there was a whole world of things I never wanted before but desired so deeply now, thisvwomen had changed me so much in matter of days and she had abspolutely no clue. I never before felt ashamed of my behaviour before I met her that was until now, I hated to think how she woud react when I did tell her.

I tuned back into the girls just in time to catch Emily's responce "Well there is job going at Sue's diner, she needs another waitress because her last one just left for college. You shoud go in tomorrow and see her she will probbly give the job on the spot." It was true Sue knew about the pack and was always doing whatever she could to help us get by, I'll let her know that Bella is my imprint and that would ensure that she would get the job.

"I really hate to ask but what does 'on the spot' mean?" Bella asked just as I re-entered the dining room, even from behind I could tell that her cheeks would be turning pink. I could feel her embarrassment through the imprint bond it felt like a shadow of an emotion but I could tell it wasn't my own, once we had consimated the bond we would be able to feel each others emotions more clearly but that would still be a long way off.

"It basically means right now or straight away." I replied trying to ease her discomfort.

"Oh ok that makes more sence now, I'm not use to your saying yet"

I smiled at her in understanding, she was in a whole other country where she knew very little if anything of our culture and customs it would have to be extremely hard to leave behind everything you have ever known and start over somewhere you know nothing about.

"How long have you been in the states anyway?" I asked hoping I wasn't over stepping any boundaries.

"Almost two weeks now, it's very different to what I thought it would be." I did not expect her to have been here that short of amount of time.

"Wow only two weeks?" Asked Emily, I guess I wasn't the only one shocked. "Where have you been staying then?"

I could see Bella's shoulders tense up at the question, my curious was peeked I hadn't heard of anyone renting or buying a house in the area. So where was she staying?


	6. Chapter 7

_Previously:I could see Bella's shoulders tense up at the question, my curious was peeked I hadn't heard of anyone renting or buying a house in the area. So where was she staying?_

**Bella's POV:**

I had been in The States for two weeks and had managed to get from New York City to the La Push resevation, I wanted to see the ocean. It was something I had never seen before, I bought a map at the airport with the last of the money I had. It took me five minutes to decide where I wanted to go there was something that drew me to La Push. So here I am now sitting on the shore of an ocean, I can't explain to you how it felt the first time I looked out over the ocean it was magnificant it was unlike anything I had ever seen. It was a huge expanse of pure mystery snd it made me feel like I was just another grain of sand on the beach, I loved the feeling that there was something so much bigger than all of us. If you think about the sea is the greatest murderer it is unbearable strong and beautiful and most of all it's admirable. I had a great respect for the sea but I feel for those who have lost thier lives to her.

I stood from the sand, I had to find some place to crash for the night, I was not used to living like this having no home to go to no place to lay my head down at night. The first night like this I had a gnawing feeling in my gut, to say the sandman didn't visit me that night would be an understatement I lay wide awake until dawn before I packed my shit up and moved on. I found a path at the edge of the forest, I took my chance and followed it before it came to an opening at the top of cliff. My curiousity had me peering over the ledge dispite my intense fear of heights, I quickly stumbled back it was a long way down and the height was making my stomach churn. I rested my back against the tree trying to settle my stomach a little before follow the track further on until it opened up to another clearing with an even higher cliff. This one however had a shelf about ten feet down that was at the entrance of a cave which was a perfect camping spot for me to spend the night but that also meant I had to find away down there. I contimplted my options for a moment before heading to the easiest looking route it took me a couple of minutes to reach the ledge, I shuffled along the ledge to the entrance of the cave before crawling in.

I set up my camp in the entrance of the cave I wanted to be able to see the stars when night fell and want to see the moon glistening off of the ocean bellow but to my utter disappointment the thick cloud cover disipated any chance for the twinkling lights to come out. I woke with the sun the next morning having felt safe enough to get some sleep, I ate the remaining food that I had stolen from an old ladies house in the town before.

Once I hd finished my breackfast of cookies and canned sweet corn I headed down to the beach, I contimplated what I had lost and how difficult here on out would be. I spun around when I heard a deep belly laugh, I have to admit that I to snickered at one of huge men laughing face down in the sand, I didn't have to see what happened to no.

The sound of my own laughter brought his attention to me but when our eyes something unexplainable happened, that naghing feeling I've been having suddenly disapeared like somehow this strange man is what I'd been look for this whole time.

I felt a connection with him but I had no idea what it was but it did trigger a memory from long ago. My grand mother had sat me down and tpld me that when the time came a secret would be revealed one that would effect the rest of my life and that I would mert a man that had a secret of his own. She told me that we would cross pathhs when I needed someone the most, I guesd that old bat knew what she was talking about because hear I was staring at theman that I had no doubt she was talking about. Two days after Gran and I had that chat she passed away at the time I drew no connection between the two but now thinking back on it, it's almost like she held out that long just to tell me that.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by someone sitting down beside me, with a glance I found it to be my mystery me; Paul he said his name was. It suited him it was strong and demanding not the kind of man that I was used to in Denmark all men were respectful to women but they were some what boring if you will but I have a feeling Paul wasn't like that at all my instincts were telling me that he was fiercly loyal but didn't take shit from anyone. I could see that he would push people he cared aboutnout of there comfort zone, he wouldn't do it to be cruel but to make you stronger and right now I could probably use that.

He sat with me for a while but I seemed to notice that every time I spoke he would shuffle slightly in his seat, I didn't know what to make of that. Was he uncomfortable with my accent I could only imagine how heavy it was to Americans. I stayed on the beach for a couple of hours after he left, I was running through the options of what his secret could be but I could come up with any thing plausable. I would have to look into it but with this connection it made me start think about my own secret which would easy if I actually knew what it was. Yeah thats right my Gran told me I had a secret but she didn't tell me what the secret was all she would say is that I would find out when I became a women. She was a crazy old bst if you ask me.


End file.
